War in the OZ: Valdemar Warriors
by Americasflygirl
Summary: This is story takes place when Wyatt and DG are married and have two sons. They have been married for 19 years and the OZ is under war again, but with the Valdemar villiges. The Valdemar people have something agenst the castle of the Gale's.


**DG and Cain had been married for 19 years, with three boys. The older boy's name ****was Ethen, he was 19 years old, the middle child was Mike he was 18, the younger sibling was ****named William he was 17 years old, and of course Jeb. ****Ethan, Mike, and William, three boys in a mansion, not so bad right? Wrong! As they all got older they ****almost seemed to get worse, everyday. Until, their grandfather died, Ahamo, he told each of them ****to obey their parents, and grow up to become great men. He especially told Ethan, since Ethan was ****the oldest he was destined to become the king of the OZ. **

**Wyatt walked into DG and his room and saw that DG was sitting on a window looking out the ****window. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She was watching the suns go down, she had ****never missed a sun set since she lived in the OZ.**

**"We are leavening in the morning." Wyatt told DG.**

**"How are the boy's?" DG asked.**

**"Ethan has been shining his gun and knife and practicing, so has William, but Mike hasn't spoken **

**to me at all." Wyatt said in a concerned voice.**

**DG looks up at her husband and asks, "Where is he?"**

**"Where he always is, in the garden." Wyatt told DG.**

**"I'm going to talk to him." DG said as she walked out of the room. She walked out the door and ****walked down to the garden. She saw Mike sitting on a rock throwing rocks into the pound. She put ****her hand on his shoulder and sat down with him. "Why haven't you spoken to your father?" DG ****asked her son.**

**" I don't want to go to war." Mike finally replied.**

**" I don't want you to eather, but Wyatt, he..." DG tryed to find the right words to say.**

**" He wants me to become a real man 'men aren't just men when they grow up, they have to go to **

**battle. Only then could a man become a real man.' " Mike said.**

**" Spoken like a real Cain." DG said to Mike. Mike smiled and threw a rock into the water. " You ****should go to bed, you need it for tomorrow." She kissed Mike's forehead and walked back to the ****castle.**

**A war had only just begun in the OZ. There was a country inside the OZ that had always been ****enemy's to the Gale castle and family. Years ago the queen of the OZ once placed war against the ****country of the Valdemar. The Valdemar people were very honorable and disaplened, they didn't ****believe in fighting with guns or any kind of new type of newish weapon, they fought with swords, s****pears, arrows, and a death that would be honorable. **

**The Valdemar people also let women fight, they believed that is women fought it would be good luck. ****There was a girl named Yuki and she was one of the Valdemar women warriors. She was also the ****Valdemar's village leader's daughter. She was always kind to all the village's people and would do ****anything for them. Her best friend's name's were Cloina and Junko. Cliona and Junko were two of the ****Valdemar women warriors, aswell. **

**Yogi's brother stepped into her room told Yuki, " **_**We're leavening**_**." Then left the room. The warrior left ****the village, and as they left all the children and other women started to sing a song that would lead ****the warriors back home.**

**Yuki's armor was red, (traditional for the leader of the Valdemar Women Warriors.) Her helmet had a ****V symbol on top of it, it also had a golden symbol that represented the Women Warriors of Valdemar, ****it looked like a flying Dragon. Her sword was long and written on the sword it said in Valdemar, ****"**_**Wherever you live, you come to love it.**_**"****She also wore a necklace that reminded her of why she ****fights. And Yuki had a mask that had the mouth of a tiger and her makeup was white with black ****strips, much like the white tiger.**

**Cliona's armor was green (it was the color of the Women Warrior's captain.) Cliona's helmet was big ****and it and a V symbol ,aswell, on the top of the helmet. The helmet also held the Golden symbol of ****the Women Warriors. She would also wear a ring that she would keep on her finger at all times. ****Cliona wore a mask who's mouth was the mouth of a Snake, her eyeliner was in the shape of a ****snake and when ever she fought someone she would always make the sound of a snake. Cliona's ****sword had a long top and then had two other swords sticking out of eather side, her sword's blade ****there were words written in Valdemar, this is what it said, "**_** Fear is grater then the danger**_**."**

**Junko's armor was blue (blue is the color of the Women Warrior's first Lieutenant.) Junko helmet ****was black with the V symbol, and the Golden Women Warrior's symbol. She wore a white braclet that ****she would rub if she was scared. Junko's mask held the mouth of a Dragon, her makeup was a ****goldish color and her eyes where blue so, that alone was enough to show the fire already in her ****heart. Junko's sword was long like Yuki's and also had words written in Valdemar on the blade, ****" **_**Better to die then to live in shame**_**." **

**Meanwhile, Wyatt, Ethan, Mike, William, Jeb and other soldiers where on their way to track down the ****Valdemar village. It was silent since they left the castle, Wyatt, Jeb, and Ethan were leading the ****company. It got to silent for Ethen so he started to hum a tune that DG used to sing to him when he ****was a boy.**

**"Whats that from boy?" Jeb asked Ethan.**

**"Ma' used to sing it to me." Ethan replied.**

**"You know where that song comes from?" Wyatt asked his son. Ethan shook his head. "It comes f****rom the Valdemar language." Ethan's eye's went wide, as he looked at his father in complete ****surprise.**

**"I had no idea." Ethan said. Just as Ethan said that they heard a loud high screech. William and Mike ****lead their horse's to their father.**

**"What was that?" Mike asked.**

**"An elk." Wyatt said.**

**"Elk? What?" William said in confusion.**

**"Or what was supposed to be and elk cry." Ethan replied.**

**"Should we keep going?" Mike asked. Just then they all heard a horn, a battle horn.**

**" Valdemar! Form the line! form a line!" Wyatt screamed. All the soldiers formed a line and Wyatt, ****Jeb, Ethan, Mike, and William were in front to the line of soldiers. As they waited, they could see ****dark figuars in the distance. Ridding on horses and swords held high above their head's. Wyatt ****couldn't Wait any longer, "Fire!" Wyatt called to the soldiers. They fired, but most missed.**

**"Fire!" Wyatt called again. Again they fired, but the Valdemar warriors got closer. "Fire at will !"Wyatt ****screamed. Ethan's horse got scared and lifted up its body and Ethan fell of. One warrior jumped off ****his horse and started to kill any soldiers in sight. Ethan shot, and shot, sometime at nothing. William ****was still on his horse and running around with a Valdemar sword killing who ever was in the way. ****Mike was right next to his father, shooting, then Mike saw a Valdemar warrior running toward Wyatt ****and Mike yelled, "Turn around!" Wyatt turned, but as he did the warrior jumped off his horse onto ****Wyatt's. The warriors sword was not, but two inches from Wyatt's neck, Mike quickly aimed his gun ****and shot the warrior. **

**Ethan was terrified, he was just standing watching all soldiers and warriors fight. Then he felt a ****sharp blade hit his shoulder. He screamed and took the sword out of his shoulder and threw it at the ****warrior who was in front of him. That warrior fell to the growned. Ethan put a hand on his shoulder, ****then three warriors looked behind them and saw Ethen standing next to the dead body. One warrior****screamed and ran toward Ethan. Ethan ducked the sword, the warrior swung again, Ethan fell. The ****warrior put the sword to Ethan's neck and just as she started to put it threw Ethan, Wyatt jumped ****and held the warrior back. The other two warriors ran to help the warrior in the red armor. Mike and ****William step in front of the two warriors and one warrior in blue armor started to fight William, and ****the girl with green armor swung at Mike. **

**As Wyatt held the red armored warrior back, the warrior with blue armor threw a knife and it hit ****Wyatt right on the left side of the back. Wyatt fell. Then out of no where a soldier from Wyatt's ****company put a gun to the face of the green armored warrior, he took of her, ****Her**** helmet and with ****the side of his gun he hit her, she passed out. **

**With disbelief Yuki stared at her best friend being dragged away. Junko was lying on the growned ****passed out with exhaustion. Ethan stood up and Yuki looked at him eyes full of tears. She lowered ****her sword and saw another warrior walking toward her. Wyatt still lay down the knife out of his ****back. The warrior was Yuki's father, Hiroto. **

**" **_**Who did this**_**?" Hiroto asked his daughter, "**_**Who has killed my son?**_**" Yuki looked at Ethan and ****Hiroto walked over to Ethan and grabed his arm and practically dragged Ethan to the horse. Yuki ****walked to Junko and helped her up and put her on her horse. Then they rode away.**


End file.
